Unwanted
by CandyBlossomxxx
Summary: What happens to when you're 17, in love and pregnant? Doesn't help when the man that you happen be in love with...doesn't accept the baby as his own.   NILEY one shot. Story is better than summary! rated T for language


Miley-I sat in my bathroom, on the toilet staring at the little blue stick in my hand that read i was postive. Not for some disease, THAT can be cured. I was postive for pregnancy, my life is officially over. I dread to think what my Mom and Dad are going to say, what they'll do. I don't even know how i'll tell Nick...he'll leave me i'm sure. I stand, i'm going to go to Nick's house now...he'll be the first person that'll i'll tell. I wonder how he'll take the news that he is going to be a father in about 8 months. I drift out the door silently and float down the stairs, careful not to wake anyone in the house, it is half 1 in the morning after all. I creak the back door open and make my way out, letting the warm august breeze make my hair flow, then i walk straight to Nicks house. When i'm outside i text him...

**I'm outside your house, i need to speak to you urgently.-M**

**Can't it wait?-N**

**No Nick it can't!-M**

**Fine, i'll be out in a minute. This better be important!-N**

Miley-i stood for what felt like ages, re-thinking everything...i know he'll take it bad. I know Nick and i know this is the last thing he could ever want at 17. I see him step out of his backdoor in his old sweats and just some converse, no shirt. He's walking towards me...and i'm panicking, sooner than i thought he is stood right infront of me.

Nick_-"so what is so important? i have football practise in the morning Miley, i have to be up early and here you are dragging me out in the middle of the nig-"_

Miley_-"i'm pregnant!"_ i had to cut him off, i knew if i waited any longer the pain would be near unbearable, i watched his face go through several emotions, shock, hurt, denial, defeat, hope...everything in one second _"are you going to say anything Nick?"_

Nick-He shakes his head _"you're lying!"_

Miley-I'd expected this reaction, i pulled the little blue stick from my back pocket and held it out for him _"i can assure you Nicholas, i am not lying."_

Nick_-"then it's not mine, we were always protected...you've cheated on me!"_

Miley-I reeled from that one, how could he say that? He knows he's the only one i've ever slept with...he was my first, my only. I felt the hot tears falling onto my cheeks, i heard a noise and soon realized that was my heavy breathing. My world crashed as soon as he said that, _"how could you even suggest that Nick?"_

Nick-He looked me square in the eyes, _"because i was safe. This isn't happening to me, I have a future...nothing is stopping me from making a good life for myself, this is YOUR problem...goodbye Miley, i love you...but i can't be with you anymore"_

Miley-I watched him go,how could he be doing this to me...he said he loved me, you don't just leave someone you love like this. I don't know how but i managed to make it back to my bedroom...i crawled under my cover and bawled, i cried until i could see the sun coming up, then i finally crashed.

I felt someone banging onto my bed, i automatically cradled my stomach, mothers iniciative? something like that. Poking my head over the top of the duvet to see my little sister Noah bouncing.

Noah_-"Mom wants to see you downstairs!"_ with that she ran away to her room to play.

Miley-I envied my little sister, she was Nine...she didn't have to worry about unwanted pregancy and the father of the unwanted baby leaving you and accusing you of cheating on him. Like i said earlier, my life is OVER.

I slumped out of my bed, still in my clothes from yesterday. I quickly changed into a fresh pair of skinny jeans and a tank top...may as well wear my nice size 4 clothes while i can. Then i trudged down the stairs to see what my mother wanted. _"mom? Noah said you wanted to see me..?"_

Mileys Mom-She emerged from the pantry, she looked angry _"Honey, when i came in your room this morning to collect your dirty clothes for washing i found this"_ she held up my small pregnancy test...well the cat's out of the bag now isn't it? my mom just found out that her 17 year old daughter is pregnant.

Miley-I looked at her _"mom...it's mine, and yes i'm pregnant."_ i felt the cold, hard slap across my cheek and the i was on the floor, i looked up at my mother with my hand held against my cheek and tears clouding my eyes.

MM_-"you're having an abortion! no daughter of mine is having a child like this!"_

Miley-I stood, i was almost taller than my mother, my cheek was like fire from the slap _"i'm not aborting my baby."_

MM_-"then you're not living here, go pack your bags now. LEAVE!"_

Miley-I turned my back on her tears falling onto my cheeks. _"goodbye then Mom."_ then i walked up to my room and pulled out my suitcase and packed some clothes then trudged down the stairs and out the door without a second glance backwards.

I placed my suitcase in the trunk of my car the walked round the front to the drivers seat, i sat for a while just crying. When i eventually stopped my eyes were puffy and red and they hurt. This was all too much for me...i started the car, and went round the corner to Nicks house. I got out and jogged up to their front door and knocked, well i say knocked i more or less kicked it down.A very disgruntled Nick answered the door

Nick-The shock on his face was apparent when he saw the state i was in _"what's wrong?"_

Miley-I stormed into his hallway, i wasn't actually here to see him. He's in denial, _"where is your mom?"_

Nick_-"why do you need my mom?"_

Miley-I stopped my frantic search for his mother and turned on him, i'd gone past crying and right now i was plain furious _"because i'm going to tell her that her lovely SON has impregnated me!"_

Nick-The fury on his face was terrifying but i didn't back down _"you're not telling my mother ANYTHING because the thing is not mine!"_

Miley_-"WHO'S IS IT THEN NICK! i've only ever been with you in my entire life!"_ i was getting more scared of the expression on his face. I'd never seen him this angry

Nick-He grabbed my arms, really tightly he was shaking me and he roared "IT'S NOT MINE!" over and over again, like he was trying to convince himself.

Miley_-"YOU'RE HURTING ME!"_ but he didn't loosen up, his grip got tighter on my arm if that was even possible, i couldn't feel my arms and the shaking was making me seriously dizzy. I heard shouting, i suspected it was from Nicks mother, Denise but i was starting to black out i heard snippets of "nick let her go" and "don't be a fucking fool" coming from several people, then everything went black and i couldn't move anything.

I woke up to the sounds of whispered arguments i suspected it was from Joe, Denise and possibly Nick...although i'm not sure, i opened my eyes not sure of what i'd see and i found Demi hanging over my head...she must have been the voice shouting "don't be a fucking fool" to Nick, she hugged me and it felt good. I sat up and looked around...several faces were looking at me, Nick was one of them. He didn't look as angry, he looked like he regreted grabbing me and shaking me until i passed out. I wonder if he's told his Mother and his brother, Joe about the child growing inside of me. As if he read my mind, Nick looked me in the eyes and slightly shook his head signalling that he hadn't told them...well they'd find out soon. Very soon.

Denise-She looked at me with relief _"now someone needs to tell me what the hell just happened and why!"_

Nick_-"mom, you don't need to know..."_

Miley-That made me angry, of course she needs to know that she will be a grandmother...the way i am it's the only grandmother my child will have. _"Yes, she does need to know Nicholas. Either you tell her now or i will!"_

Nick-He was getting angry again he stood up and looked like he was about to approach me but Joe stood and pushed him back into the chair

Joe_-"you stay sat Nick, you don't ever lay a hand on Miles again!"_

Nick-He still had his eyes locked on me _"don't do this Miley, i've already told you the way it is."_

Denise-She was completly ignoring Nick, _"Miley, honey you need to tell me what's wrong...don't listen to him."_

Miley-I looked from Denise to Nick then decided i was going to tell her, she deserved to know what her son was keeping from her...i acknoledged that Demi, my bestfriend was sat next to me holding my hand, i took a deep breath then i said it _"I'm pregnant, and Nick is the father."_

Nick_-"she's lying! it's not mine, i ALWAYS wear protection mom!"_

Denise-She'd gone pale, her head was in her hands _"shut up Nick"_ that surprised me...Nick was her star boy, he could do no wrong in her eyes.

Miley-I didn't know what to do, so i got up i walked towards Denise and did the best thing i could do, i knelt in front of her and pulled her into my arms where she cried for what felt like eternity, i'd never seen this woman cry in my life. She was the strongest person i knew. To see her cry was alien to me.

When the tears finally subsided she looked up at me.

Denise_-"Miley, honey...i'm so sorry this has happened to you."_

Miley-I smiled at her, _"don't be sorry, i'm keeping my baby...i'll be a good mom"_ she placed her hand on my cheek

Denise_-"have you told your mother?"_

Miley-i sighed, i knew this would come up eventually _"actually, yes i have...she said i have it aborted or i move out, and i think you've already gathered that i am having this baby...i think i have enough in my savings to stay at a hotel for maybe a week or so, and i'll find a job,i'll be fine" _i tried to keep the tears from falling, i didn't want Denise to feel bad or anything, this wasn't her problem...as Nick pointed out the other night it's MY problem.

Denise-she was shaking her head, i didn't know what this meant _"you will NOT stay in a hotel, you'll stay here."_

Miley-i sighed, i should have expected something like this from denise, she really was like my mom, _"that's very kind of you Denise...but i couldn't impose like that."_

Denise-She smiled at me _"Miley, sweetie...i'm not taking no for an answer, now Joe take her keys and get her bags from her trunk"_

Miley-i didn't have much of a choice, i stood and handed Joe my keys he gave me a quick hug as he skirted past me to collect my suitcases from my car. I stole a glance at Nick and saw him sitting there staring at his mother, he looked heartbroken then his gaze shifted to me and it changed instantly, i couldn't pin-point it but i think it might have been hate. He stood and suddenly i was afraid of what he'd do...to me? to himself? i didn't know...i still loved him with every fibre of my being and the fact that he'd accused me of cheating, said that the child i was growing inside me wasn't his and physically harmed me, changed nothing. He'll always be the love of my life.

He was slowly walking towards me, all eyes were on him, Demis and Denises but he just gently put his hand on my elbow and steered me towards the garden where he then pulled me to sit on the big swinging loveseat. We had our first kiss on this seat...2 years ago. Wow, how time flys.

Nick-He released my elbow and moved down the seat, away from me. He was distanceing himself from me. _"i asked you not to tell my mom..."_

Miley-i sighed, _"she deserved to know that she's going to be a grandmother."_

Nick_-"but she isn't a grandmother, because that child in there, isn't mine!"_

Miley-I couldn't deal with this, it was making me feel sick, physically sick...that's when i realised that there was actual sick coming, i ran from the seat and fell on the grass, i felt a faint pain in my knee from grazing it on a stone but the real pain was coming from my thoat, i felt someone pulling my hair back and then i was just sick everywhere. When i was finished someone put their arms under mine and lift me up. I felt weak and fragile, i looked up and realised it was Nick helping me...so he does still care_..."thankyou.."_ i managed to rasp, my throat felt like it was sandpaper.

Nick_-"you don't have to thank me..."_

Miley-He carried me to his room and laid me down on his bed, he then tucked me up and gave some water, i fell asleep pretty quickly.

I woke the next morning to the smell of pancakes cooking, i got up out of Nicks bed...making sure that i made the bed for him, i'd slept in my clothes again so i quickly changed into a knee length black skirt and a black tank top and my flip flops. Then i walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Denise-Denise was sat at the kitchen table with Joe, both had a cup of coffee and a little stack of pancakes.

Miley-I didn't want to disturb the little peace and quiet they had, but i couldn't just stand there all day _"morning..."_

Joe_-"Morning Miles...how you feeling? no morning sickness?"_

Miley-i shook my head and sat next to him smiling _"nope, none of that. Thank God"_ I helped myself to a pancake and popped a bit in my mouth, that's when it kicked in...i only managed to get to the sink before i vomited, i could feel Joe stood behind me holding my hair with one hand and rubbing my back with the other. When i finished i grabbed a glass and poured myself some water. _"i'm so sorry Denise, i'll clean your sink."_

Denise_-"don't be silly Miles, i'll clean it...you just sit and relax, i remember what morning sickness was like...awful"_

* * *

><p>4 months on...<p>

Miley-I was trying to pick up a sock i'd dropped, the smallest thing and i couldn't do it, my belly was severly swollen and i still had 4 more months left of my pregnancy. It was all very frustrating, having to ask Joe to help me up the stairs or ask Demi to help me out the bath. Nick still hadn't acknoledged the fact that he was going to be a father, no names picked out yet...Nick didn't come to the scans either, Denise and Joe came with me, i didn't find out the sex because i want it to be a surprise, i saw out of the corner of my eye Nick coming through the front door like he always did at this time, except this time he had someone with him. Curiousity got the best of me and i turned full on and stared at them, he'd brought a girl home...Selena Gomez to be exact, she'd always had a crush on him even when i was with him.

Nick turned and saw me staring, i quickly got back to trying to retrieve my sock then i heard someone coming up behind, i saw a perfectly manicured hand reach down and pick up the sock, _"here you go"_ she said with a smile

I knew she was taunting me, i could see her saying it over and over again in my head "HA HA i've got the love of your life!"

i quickly collected myself, i took the sock...well really i snatched the sock_."Thanks. I could have managed perfectly fine on my own though!"_ i tried to walk as fast as i could out that room, i shot Nick a death glare as i passed him in the doorway.

I walked towards the staircase and looked up at it, it was very steep...i wanted so badly to be up those stairs in my bed but there was no way i was tackling those stairs on my own, way too risky. That's when i felt the pair of eyes on my back,

Nick_-"Miley, do you want some help up the stairs?"_

Miley-I scoffed, i know i was being immature, but i don't care! i'm pregnant i can be immature if i want too! _"oh i don't want to distract away from your date!"_

Nick-he chuckled then came up behind me and held my with one hand on my back and the other on my elbow _"i'm not on a date Miley, she's here for some books that she lent me..."_

Miley_-"why are you explaining yourself to me? it's not like you care about me or your child!"_ i heard him grind his jaw together at the mention of our unborn child. We'd managed to get to the top of the stairs but he didn't let go he helped me all the way to the guest room that i'd claimed as my own. I sat on the bed and he stood infront of me _"why do you still not believe that this baby is yours?"_

Nick-He looked me in the eyes, _"Miley, i just can't believe it...how can i?"_ he sat down next to me _"i mean one second we're this amazing couple,we were perfect and then BANG, you're pregnant and living in my house...and i'm meant to be the dad..."_

Miley-This was the first time we'd properly talked about the baby and our situation _"i'm glad you're talking to me about this now..."_ suddenly there was a jolt in my stomach i gasped

Nick_-"what's happening? what's wrong Miley?"_ He grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to him.

Miley-I beamed up at him, _"it's nothing bad,the baby it's kicking!"_ i grabbed his hand and pressed it to the point on my stomach where the kicking was occuring, i looked up to his face with a wide smile on my face and to my relief his smile was wider and there were tears forming in his eyes, _"Nick, are you crying?"_

Nick-He just sat there smiling at me like a goofball, _"i'm a Daddy Miles...i'm so sorry for everything i put you through, i should have been there for you and i wasn't. I love you"_

Miley-I couldn't keep the grin of my face, _"i love you too Nick"_ with that he leant forward and placed a simple kiss on my lips, his kisses make me melt...now everything was falling into place.

* * *

><p>3 Months later...<p>

Miley-Picking out baby names, it was painful. I am huge at this point only one more month then i have my beautiful baby with me, me and Nick have sorted everything. Except a boys name, we have Emma for a girl but nothing for a boy. I'd moved into Nicks room and we'd cleared a corner for the crib and all the baby things, neutral colours because we didn't know the sex.

_"Nick, we have to get a boy name!"_ i said sternly

Nick-he sighed _"how about...Nick jr?"_ he said with a cocky wink

Miley_-"no Nick, i'm not naming my child Nick Jr...how about Edward?"_

Nick_-"like the twilight guy? NO!_

Miley-I glared at him, _"you know i like twilight!"_

Nick-He smiled at me then pulled me onto his lap _"how about...Robert?"_

Miley-i shook my head, i couldn't imagine shouting across the playground 'robert come over here!' _"what about Braison?"_

Nick-He looked at me with a smile on his face _"i actually like Braison!"_

Miley-I beamed at him _"so Emma for a girl, and Braison for a boy!"_ he nodded at me and i leant forward a kissed him.

* * *

><p>1 Month Later...<p>

Miley-I'm laid in mine and Nicks bed, at 1 in the morning. The baby was late, yup i'm STILL pregnant! and i was so uncomfortable...it was like having a beachball permanently strapped to my stomach.

That's when i felt it, warm liquid running down my legs and spreading on the bed, i sat bolt upright and punched Nick in the arm.

Nick_-"what? whats happened?"_

Miley-The pain was starting to come and i was breathing heavily, i looked to Nick with a pained expression

Nick-I could tell when he knew what was happening, his face just dropped _"now?"_

Miley-I rolled my eyes and screamed for Joe and Denise, Joe was the first one to get through the door

Joe_-"What's happening!"_ His hair was still ruffled and he'd just about managed to get some jogging bottoms on himself

Miley-I tried to speak but the pain was unbearable, _"t-the baby..."_ it was as i managed those words out of my mouth that Denise came throught the door

Denise- _"THE BABY'S COMING! Joe, get the hospital bag, Nick help her to the car..."_ when the boys didn't move out of shock Denise thought it'd be more effective to just slap both of them round the head, they soon jumped into action.

* * *

><p>In the car on the way to the hospital...<p>

Miley- _"HURRY THE FUCK UP!"_ i was past the point of being nice and considerate. I had a baby coming out of me for christs sake! and Joe drove like a 60 year old woman.

Nick-He was squeezing my hand and rubbing my back trying to soothe me, _"Joe, hurry up!"_

* * *

><p>At the hospital...<p>

Miley-I sat with my baby in my arms, i was a mess...but i didn't care, i had a beautiful daughter in my arms. Emma. She was all mine and Nicks...life couldn't be more perfect.

* * *

><p>10 years later...<p>

Miley-I stood at my kitchen sink watching out the window as Emma played in the garden. The garden that belonged to me and Nick, my husband of 7 years.

Life is going well, Emma is ten and so perfect...Joe and Demi got married and had a baby of their own. My mom did infact forgive me, she has Emma every Monday, Thursday and Friday so i can go to work...life turned out pretty well.

I finished rinsing the dishes and moved away from the counter, looking down at my swollen belly, _**here i go again...**_

* * *

><p><strong>I was thinking about doing a sequel to this, ya know...go through Mileys second pregnancy and everything, but maybe add a little drama ;D If you just review and tell me what you think about that idea it'd be really helpful. <strong>

**Also review about this aswell please? I'm always nervous about posting my stories...so it's nice to know what people think about them :)**


End file.
